prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Brandon Rhea
2 things Hey there, Brandon. Can you help me with the following things: the Main Page and how do you add a category that can't be seen like: Category:Articles by Station7? could you help me with that?--Station7 12:35, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I know you're busy, but please could you help me?--Station7 09:44, December 29, 2010 (UTC) *Hi. I don't know what's wrong with the main page, so you could ask someone on the Community Central Forum (forum.wikia.com). As for the category, you can add to the top of any category you want to hide. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 02:12, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Brandon, by the way, thanks for reacting, could you do an example for me about the articles?--Station7 10:19, December 30, 2010 (UTC) *Sure. You can now take a look at Category:Articles by Station7, which has the code to hide it. I added the category itself to User:Station7—where you'll notice you can't see the article. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 15:56, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I saw it. It works :) --Station7 15:57, December 30, 2010 (UTC) *No problem! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 15:59, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey there, I need help! Hey Brandon, could you help me with a template? i just made Template:Appearances5 and also Template:Appearances is there. There is mistake at pages like Tom Paxton and Jack Mannix, look at the appearances and you see it. Could you fix it ;) --Station7 01:44, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *I'm not really sure what the issue is, I'm not that good with template bugs. You could try asking on the Central Forum. There's much more talented people there than me. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 01:48, January 7, 2011 (UTC) **I asked Gil, I think he will fix the issue. Good luck Brandon :) --Station7 01:55, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ***Well, I explained it in my best words and it's not fixed yet. I said that |} }} shouldn't being removed, because I think it's a bug, but it's still there. If you look at a page of appearance, you can see it. So actually, no it didn't work.--Station7 18:12, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Little help I need a little help from you for the page of Davi Jay. The sections appear not as they should be. Could you help me? It's just a little help I need :) --Station7 13:16, January 29, 2011 (UTC) *I'm not sure how to help, because I don't know how they should appear. Can you clarify? Thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 17:21, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, the sections and appear beneath, and not above as they should be on every page.--Station7 18:31, January 29, 2011 (UTC) *I'm really not sure what you mean. It's appearing just fine for me. Can you post a screenshot? - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) **My computer hasn't a screenshot, so sorry not. It appears beneath and not above like all the actor pages. I hope you could see what I mean :) --Station7 20:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ***If you have a PC, you can click Prnt Scrn to copy the screen, open Microsoft Paint, and then paste the screenshot into Paint. You can then save and upload. If you have a Mac, hold down Shift, Command, and 3 at the same time, and a screenshot will be saved to your desktop. You can then upload. Without that, I really don't know what you mean. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 20:51, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ****Do you know where I can upload Microsoft Paint?--Station7 20:53, January 29, 2011 (UTC) *****If you have a PC, then you have Microsoft Paint. I'm not sure where exactly it is so you'd have to search your files. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 20:54, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ******OK, but how do you past it on Paint.--Station7 20:59, January 29, 2011 (UTC) *******Same as anything else, hitting the Ctrl button and V button at the same time. Pushing the Prnt Scrn button on the keyboard automatically copies what's on the screen, and then once you're in Paint you hit the Ctrl and V buttons to paste. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 23:16, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Jack Mannix No categories appear and no templates appear at Jack Mannix. I hope you could fix it, because I'm sure I did nothing wrong. Check it out.--Station7 18:09, January 30, 2011 (UTC) The same is for John Abruzzi (The Conspiracy).--Station7 18:33, January 30, 2011 (UTC) It also happens on Brad Bellick (The Conspiracy). Only because I did put a gallery there. Please fix it :) --Station7 18:37, January 30, 2011 (UTC) *I see categories on all of those pages. I also don't know what templates are missing because I don't know what templates are supposed to be there. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 20:46, January 30, 2011 (UTC) **If you click on the pages to edit them, you see which templates and categories don't are there.--Station7 10:14, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ***No I don't. I really don't know what's supposed to be there. What templates should be there that aren't? Are you using the Rich Text Editor or wiki code? - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 16:29, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ****What's the difference between those two?--Station7 17:57, January 31, 2011 (UTC) *****The Rich Text Editor is the "What You See is What You Get" editor where you don't have to use coding; it's set up more like a word document. Wiki code is where you would have to actually code text, like this to bold text. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 19:40, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ******OK, I click always on "source" to edit pages and templates etc.--Station7 20:04, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ***Alright. Like I said, though, I still don't know what templates are supposed to be there. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 20:30, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ****Who should I ask then? A member of the wikia team, or a regular user?--Station7 10:30, February 1, 2011 (UTC) *****You could ask in the Community Central Forum, but you need to be sure to give specifics in the topic, as in what template should be there but isn't appearing. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 16:04, February 1, 2011 (UTC)